<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the tales of Barbara: A nuzlocke story by ShakaeTheRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138828">the tales of Barbara: A nuzlocke story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakaeTheRomantic/pseuds/ShakaeTheRomantic'>ShakaeTheRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nuzlocke Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakaeTheRomantic/pseuds/ShakaeTheRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitch streamer someguycalledgus has been doing a nuzlocke of Pokemon Ruby and I felt like turning it into a story! be aware that everythi9ng they say will be up to me as i dont want to spend hours trying to figure out dialogue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the tales of Barbara: A nuzlocke story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a constant unpleasant rumble beneath my body, one could describe it as a sort of earthquake like rumble. however this was not the case, i was in a moving truck heading my way towards a small 'Town' only known as Littleroot. surrounding me were boxes upon boxes filled with unkown items. i was so cought up in thinking about what is in what box i didn't realise that the truck had stopped, it had stopped so often it <br/>I must've not restigered it. opening the back of the truck slightly to see if we had actually arrived i was greeted by a patch of grass with a small dirt path in front of it. thrilled to finally be here i slammed the truck door open and hopped onto the grass that layed before me. i trotted inside to see that the the movers ad already begun to move the boxes, i must have really stopped paying attention. "Barbara!" my mother exclaimed from the nearby kitchen. "Barbara dear go upstairs and set your clock to the right time." her voice sounded sweet but she just wants me to leave. sighing I slowly lead myself to my new bedroom, quickly scanning it to see if i cn fit some things in  places they probably shouldn't go. i turned to my clock to see if it was set correctly, to no suprise it wasn't. so i turned it over to set it to 6pm. </p><p>wasting no time i rushed back down stairs to see if i can catch dad on the television. "Barbara look! your father is on tv!" she made it sound like she has never seen him on tv before. I hopped over to see the tv only to be greeted by the man that ends the show. "Aww sorry sweatie, you just missed him." she tilted her head slightly, almost as if she was toying with me. while your still up go say hi to the neighbours, im sure they'll love to meet you. i sluggishly turned towards the door and confronted it, later exiting the new home. </p><p>Approaching the next door neighbours door i was hit with a wave of anxiety. pushing it aside i knocked the door, only to be immediately answered by a woman who may have been in her mid 30s, "Oh hello there! you must be the new neighbour. I'm Martha!" she almost sounded like she wanted to die, reaching my hand out and shakig hers i greeted her back, "Hello, yes i am indeed the new neighbour! The names Barbara." she only nodded, her first mistake. </p><p> </p><p>im litterally typing at 12am rn so ill be back for more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>